Helping Me
by Ripuku
Summary: Link finds an injured Vaati at his door and nurses the sorcerer back to health. Can Link help everyone accept the new Vaati or will they still hate him for past wrongs? And harder still, can he get Vaati to accept himself? LxV
1. Chapter 1

A/N: yes, yet another fic by meh. Pheer the powaz of the Legend of Zelda. I have a new favorite pairing. Vaati and Link.

Takes place after Minish Cap.

So yeah, fear the power.

999

Link hammered away in his Uncle's forge. He was working on his first sword and it was almost finished. He really wanted to finish before the storm got too bad. The wind was howling outside the house and rain hammered the roof. He shuddered at the thought of going or being outside. Just then, he heard a small tap on the door. He stopped with his hammer in the air. Who in Hyrule would be outside in weather like this?

He ran into the main room and threw open the door. What he found made him gasp and his jaw drop.

Standing in front of him was a very wet, very injured Vaati. Blood was streaming down his face and he had to use the door frame to remain standing. His clothes were torn and Link could see other wounds through the tears.

"Vaati, what-?" he never got to finish, for Vaati had fainted, and fallen forward into Link. Link fell backward and onto the floor, Vaati unconscious on top of him. Link groaned slightly and sat up.

He had just managed to get Vaati off of him as his uncle walked down the stairs.

"Link what's going on, I heard you-…" his voice trailed off as he caught sight of Vaati. "What is that- that- _thing _doing here?"

Link whirled around.

"Vaati is a person, well actually, he's a minish, but that still doesn't mean he's a thing."

"A Minish?!"

"I didn't stutter." Snapped Link. His Uncle stepped back slightly.

"Well? What is he doing here?"

"I don't know, he fainted before I could ask."

"Well, get him out!"

"In this weather? He'll die!"

"Serves him right!"

"Uncle!"

"Move away Link." Smith drew a sword from its scabbard."

"Uncle, put the sword DOWN!"

As Smith and Link were arguing, Vaati made a small noise and stirred. Link immediately turned and knelt down by him. Vaati made another noise and opened his crimson eyes. He blinked them once, twice, and looked around. He looked over at Link and opened his mouth to say something, but his strength failed him and he slumped back onto the floor. Link carefully scooped up the sorcerer and moved to go upstairs. Smith, however, blocked his way.

"Move, Uncle."

"No. I forbid you let that thing stay here."

"He is a living person Uncle. Not a thing. Now move. And besides, he doesn't have enough strength to hurt us."

"What about when he's well again?!"

"I beat him once didn't I?"

Smith opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't think of an answer to that, so he shut his mouth again. Link pushed past him and walked up the stairs.

"And don't expect me to help you!" shouted his uncle as he walked.

"I won't." muttered Link.

999

WOOT! Review!

Yeah, this sucks, I know, but the next ones will be better!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey, its time for chapter two! I already got two reviews, and it's still brand new! (omfg, that rhymes O.O) anyways, the last chapter kinda sucked in my point of view cuz I rushed, wanting to get the damn thing posted before I had to leave (wasn't on my comp.). So I give you the second, hopefully better, Chapter 2 of Helping me.

999blee999

Link continued to stomp up the stairs, ignoring the yell of his uncle. Vaati was still conscious and was looking rather upset. Link shifted him slightly in order to open his bedroom door and he made a small moan of protest at being moved. Link mumbled a quick "sorry" and tried to be more careful.

Entering the room, Link gently laid Vaati on his bed and began searching his dresser for something Vaati could wear. When he turned around, Vaati had fallen asleep.

He waked over to the other side of the room and picked up a bowl, some rags, and a jug of water. Having collected all he needed, he walked back over to the sleeping Vaati and began undoing his shirt.

"Sorry about this Vaati."

Carefully, he pulled Vaati's shirt over his head and tossed it into the chair beside the window. The first thing he noticed were the wounds covering his torso. The second was how thin the sorcerer looked.

"Where has he been? Through hell?" thought Link as he soaked one of the rags in water.

He cleaned each wound carefully, then bound the major ones in clean cloths before pulling a long night shirt over Vaati's head. Then, trying very hard to preserve Vaati's modesty, and keep his own sanity in mind, he undid the sorcerer's belt and removed his pants. He quickly pulled the shirt down, all without even looking, (Link is not a perv.) and pulled the blanket over him. He removed the cap covering his violet hair and placed it with the rest of Vaati's clothing. Vaati shifted slightly, but did not wake up. Link stood, gathered all of Vaati's clothes and set about mending and drying them.

_The next morning_

Vaati woke up slowly. It took him a few moments to remember where he was. He looked around the room he was in. He realized that he was in a bed, (dur) that someone had bandaged his wounds, and that he was definitely _not _in his own clothes. He suddenly felt very violated, but still greatful.

Looking over to his left, he saw his clothes neatly folded on a chair. To his right, he saw link, fast asleep in an armchair. He was snoring quietly and his mouth was slightly open. Watching him, Vaati began thinking about the events of the previous day.

"_Move, Uncle."_

"_No. I forbid you to let that thing stay here!"_

That had hurt more than the wounds covering his body.

"_He's a living person, Uncle. Not a thing. And besides, he doesn't have enough strength to hurt us."_

"_What about when he's well again?"_

"_I beat him once didn't I?"_

Was that a threat? Or just something to shut the man up? Whichever one, it worked.

"_But don't expect me to help!"_

"_I won't"_

Vaati was still mulling over the day, when Link woke up. The blond had started and woken with a small noise that made Vaati jump. Link yawned hugely and looked over at him.

"Oh good! You're awake1 How do you feel?"

'He is definitely too energetic for this early in the morning.' Vaati decided.

"ah…umm…" he couldn't seem to form words, so he plucked the front of his shirt, obviously asking, "Did you do this?"

Link turned slightly red.

"Yeah, that was me, But I didn't see anything!" He added hastily as Vaati looked horrified and violated. "I looked away! I swear!"

Vaati just gave a sigh and tried sitting up. He winced slightly and nearly toppled over, but Link, with his Em-azing reflexes, quickly caught him and held him up. Vaati flushed pink at the sudden contact and turned his head so Link wouldn't see. Link must have seen though, for he released Vaati's arm and turned away as well.

"So, umm…how about breakfast?"

Before Vaati could say Yes, No, Umm or anything else, Link was out the door and down the stairs.

999blee999

Yay! Second Chappie complete! Reviews are nice! Flames will be used to burn things!

Ripuku: Oh, you were all wishing that there would be more detail of the undressing didn't you? Well ha! You don't get it this early in the story!

Vaati: Give me my pants back bitch!

Link: I feel so…unclean

Vaati: I feel so VIOLATED!

Ripuku: Shut up or there'll be a P.M.M.O.S and lemon.

Vaati: What's P.M.M.O.S? Thunderclap

Link: Passionate movie make out scene…

Vaati: looks horrified you wouldn't!

Ripuku: Wouldn't I ? poises hands above keyboard.

L/V: meep.

Ripuku: Review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm back! I have a few things before I get started with the chappie.

First, I realize that my story is similar to Eternal Fluffy's story Them Minish Magician. I apologize profusely to Eternal Fluffy and promise I am not copying it. Hopefully, most or all similarities end here. Again, I apologize. Eternal Fluffy, you were the inspiration to this story and I am NOT trying to steal your work. Plagiarists disgust me and I merely wanted to write a good story that you inspired for. SORRY!

Second, Thanks So Much to all four of my reviewers! This story is barely twelve hours old and I didn't expect them this early! Thank you!! I will try to make the chapters longer but have limited time and may not be able to give the longest chapters in the world, but will try my best!!

On wit da chappie!!

999blee999

Vaati stared at the door Link had just dashed through. He was very confused at the moment. Why had he turned red when Link had grabbed him? Why was Link even helping him? What's Breakfast?

He soon found out. Twenty minutes later, Link walked back in the door with a small tray. On the tray were eggs, some fruit, and a muffin (Authoress sez: YAAAY muffin!). He set the tray down next to Vaati on the bed and collapsed into the chair. Vaati looked at him and saw a large bruise welling up on his cheek and under his left eye. Link quickly covered his face with his hand and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about it." He said, "Uncle and I had another argument."

"H-he hit you?" Vaati managed to say.

"I said don't worry about it. He'll get over it. Now eat something."

Vaati flushed red and hid his face behind his hair. He mumbled something that Link couldn't quite hear.

"What?"

"Ah…um…I…I've never actually eaten like this…"

"What, with a fork?"

"A what?"

"Okay. Then I'll teach you."

"As a Minish, we usually ate with our hands and I never had to eat as a human before…"

He looked rather ashamed of himself for getting himself into the mess he was in and tried to hide under his blanket. Link quickly pulled the blanket off of him and the sorcerer curled into a ball as the cold air hit him.

"Don't be that way, Vaati. It's not a bad thing."

"I know it's not bad, it's embarrassing."

"I won't tell anyone."

Vaati uncurled slowly and sat up again. Link showed him how to hold the fork properly and how to pick up food with it. Vaati got the hang of it rather quickly, but his main problem was getting the food in his mouth. Try as he might, he couldn't get the food to stay on the fork. Finally, he managed it and threw his arms up in the air in victory forgetting to remove the fork. Link laughed as he watched him do this with the wooden eating implement sticking out of his mouth.

After he was done, Link took the tray back downstairs. After a moment, he heard crashing glass and voices shouting at each other. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he knew it was an argument about him.

Link came stomping back up the stairs now nursing bruised knuckles and a bleeding lip. Vaati gasped at his appearance, and Link quickly changed his attitude.

"Heh. He's really angry now."

"Why?"

"Well, you're here,"-Vaati tried hiding again- "And I made him angry by saying something. He always was a firm believer in what he decided."

"Maybe I should leave."

"No Vaati, don't say that!"

"Well, you're getting hurt because of me! I'm no good to anyone."

"If you weren't so injured, I'd smack you across the head for that."

Vaati looked insulted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's true." He said defiantly.

"LINK!" There came a deafening shout from downstairs.

"ugh. What does the geezer want now?!" Link looked ready to murder and tromped back down the stairs.

Vaati was left to sulk by himself and wish that he was better. He pulled the blanket back over his head and fell asleep.

999blee999

Yeah. I lied. This is the end for now because my hands hurt and I can't think…Sorry.

Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

1What is up ma readers? (Hooray for bad grammar!) Anyway, I am back with yet another chapter! I hope that you have enjoyed the previous chapters! I apologize again for the shortness of them, but I run out of ideas too quickly. Thanks again to Eternal Fluffy for allowing me to borrow some of her Ideas. (You are awesome Fluffy!)

I hope this chap will be longer and more entertaining!

999blee999

Vaati awoke several hours later, still fully hidden under his blanket. He curled tighter into his ball, trying to collect his thoughts before sitting up and letting the blanket slid off his head. Link wasn't in the room. He smoothed his lilac hair down and straightened his sleeping shirt. Turning in the bed, he placed his feet on the floor, letting out a small squeak at the cold. He slowly eased himself onto his feet and took a few wavering steps. Nothing did more than twinge and he slowly teetered across the floor. He picked up his pants and shirt and changed into them. He ignored the cloak and hat.

He quietly moved down the stairs, his feet tapping softly on the wood flooring. He entered the landing and walked into the main room. From there he could hear the clanging in the forge and grunts from who was obviously Smith. He looked around the corner, discovering the kitchen. It was empty and the only other room in the house. He sighed and turned to the outside door. He peeked out the window and, looking around, spotted Link practicing sword techniques in the yard.

Feeling suddenly very giddy, he quietly snuck out the door and crept up behind the unsuspecting Link. Taking a flying leap, he jumped on Link's back. Link shouted in surprise and spun around, almost falling over.

"Vaati!" he cried, as Vaati's all too recognizable hair fell in his face, "What are you doing?"

"Surprising you." he said quietly, burying his pale face in Links neck.

"Surprising me? You almost gave me a heart attack!" he felt Vaati slid off his back and the weight on his shoulders lessened, although the result wasn't much, Vaati weighed next to nothing. He turned and saw Vaati hiding behind his hair, awkwardly digging his toe into the dirt. He also noticed that his feet were bare.

"So," he said, "Do you feel up to telling me what happened to you? You looked really hurt when you got here."

Vaati gave a nervous grin, and looked back at the ground.

"You have some really stressed guards, I think." He said quietly. "As soon as they saw my hair and eyes, they almost beat the life out of me. Then the villagers chased me all over the place."

Links frown became increasingly deeper as Vaati spoke.

"How did you get away?"

"A quick jump into a stump."

He grinned at his little rhyme and Link chuckled slightly.

"Heh. I keep forgetting that you're a Minish."

"I forget it too."

"So…why are you here?"

Vaati looked up.

"That is a long story and I would rather tell you later."

"Okay then. Would you like to practice?"

"Do what now?"

"I thought you could use a sword."

"Ah…that was a magical add on of mine…"

"Okay then, first a fork, now a sword."

Link handed Vaati a small sword. Vaati looked it over and took a few swings with it. He nearly threw himself across the yard when he swung too hard and lost his balance.

Link showed him how to stand properly and how to hold the sword. Vaati was right handed and Link had to show him everything backwards, a small problem. When he finally stopped confusing Vaati, things went much smoother.

Another problem was Vaati's hair. It fell past his shoulders and kept getting in his way. After a moment of thought, Link dashed inside and reappeared with a small strip of cloth. He quickly plaited Vaati's hair, much to Vaati's distress- "I look like a girl!"- and tied it off with the cloth. It was much easier for Vaati to use the sword, though he kept looking around to make sure that no one was there to see him.

After a while, Vaati became too tired to continue and they quit. Link took the swords back into the forge, where Smith was still hidden away. Both of them ignored each other. Link walked back out and saw that Vaati had that look on his face.

"Ah he'll come around, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Vaati indicated the bruises still visible on Link's face.

"Yeah. I'm positive."

At that moment, Vaati's stomach growled loudly. He looked mildly shocked at the noise.

"Hungry?" asked Link, trying not to laugh.

Vaati nodded, his face going red. Link laughed at his comical expression and led him into the kitchen. Vaati sat awkwardly into the chair; Minish used thimbles and other such objects. Link dug around the kitchen for food Minish were used to eating. He piled it on a small plate and set it in front of Vaati. He went back into the kitchen and made two more plates of food. He put one on the table and took the other one into the forge. He came back out and sat down in the chair next to Vaati's.

Vaati was carefully looking some of the food over, as if trying to decide what to eat. He picked up a piece of cheese and nibbled the corner. Link burst out laughing as he gagged and dropped it.

"I take it you've never had cheese?" asked Link between fits of giggles. Vaati shook his head, laughing now.

"Okay, if your swordsmanship and not-eating were magical add ons, then what can you do well?"

"Well, I can do some acrobatics, handstands and such. But not cartwheels. I could never get those right." -Link laughed again- "I can draw, write, read, sew, and," his voice got quiet, "I can sing."

"Really? You're probably better than I am. I'm tone deaf according to my uncle."

It was Vaati's turn to laugh. Link recognized it as the laugh he used in his plot to take over Hyrule, but not evil. It was…nice.

"Well," said Link as he finished, "I have some errands to run in town. Do you want to come?"

"But, won't people attack me?"

"You could go as a Minish," suggested Link, "And ride on my shoulder. What are they going to do to a Minish?"

"Step on me."

"Not if you're with me."

Vaati considered it for a moment before nodding. He helped Link wash the dishes and pulled his sandals on. He followed Link outside after Link had informed his uncle where they were going. Link lead him to a nearby Minish portal. Vaati clambered up on top of it.

"Are you going to be able to find me again?"

"Yep! I'm not old enough to where I can't see Minish anymore. Probably next year."

Vaati nodded and closed his eyes. Link could see the ends of his hair gently blowing in an invisible wind, as well as his hat and the sleeves of his shirt. Then he began singing the spell that would shrink him.

'He's right,' thought Link, 'he can sing.'

Link listened to Vaati as he finished the spell and abruptly disappeared from sight. Link could hear him scream as he fell through the hole in the stump. Then-

Whump- "OOF!"

Whump- "UGH…"

Whump- "ERP!"

Link crouched down by the exit of the portal and waited for Vaati. After a moment, the mostly purple Minish walked out of the hole, straightening his shirt. He looked up at Link and waved. Link put his hand down to Vaati's level and the tiny creature clambered on. Link deposited him onto his shoulder and began walking toward Hyrule market, Vaati clinging to his shirt.

999blee999

Better? I know, now you're going to complain, "Well, nothing happened!"

Well? The next chapter, I have something awesome planned and I don't want to give it away yet!

Bwahahahahahahahahaha!

Erp…that's funny.

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
